


Art for Chasing Derecho

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [34]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fanart, Hugs, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: This is artwork for Chasing Derecho by deejaymillThese images are original artwork and I claim all copyrights over them. Please do not re-post them anywhere else without permission. The works are suitable for viewers 14 and older.





	Art for Chasing Derecho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing Derecho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703720) by [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil). 



This is for the Criminal Minds Big Bang challenge. This time around I chose _Chasing Derecho_ by my pal, Deejaymil, because it is a beautiful investigation of one of my favorite themes: families of choice. The story is sad, strange, and ultimately hopeful, which is all good stuff. I highly encourage everyone to go and read it ;) Because Reid's coping skills in this fic are a bit rough, and hit-and-miss, I chose to do illustrations in graphite, leaving all the imperfections and mistakes on display, because life isn't a finished work: it's a sketch at best. So, without further ado, here they are:

 

Howard Campbell & Derecho:

 

Spencer & Emily:

 

In graphite on cardstock. Banner made in Photoshop.  



End file.
